


Worlds Collide

by OneMoreDay



Category: DC Animated Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Ultron AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen, character reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreDay/pseuds/OneMoreDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have a totally different party crasher.</p><p>(Age of Ultron Party Scene AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Collide

" _Whosoever, be he worthy shall have the power_ \- whatever, man. It's a trick."

"No, it is much more than that, my friend." Thor passed a bottle to Steve beside him on the sofa.

Tony rose from his seat, unbuttoning his jacket. With a confidence that on any other person could be labeled arrogance, he stood in front of Mjolnir.

"If I lift it, do I get to rule Asgard?"

Thor, now used to Tony's unique character and sly speech, nodded his head. This was going to be fun.

"Yes, of course."

"I will be fair but firmly cruel." The Man of Iron positioned himself, his leg placed on the table for additional leverage. He gripped the handle and pulled as hard as he could.

Over and over again, the others tried to lift Mjolnir from its resting spot to no avail. Natasha and Bruce opted out of their little game for reasons of their own. Maria watched with interest but made no attempts to join in. Clint left his spot on the floor and sat at the bar to get a better vantage point on the action. Tony and Rhodey even tried with gauntlets from their Iron suits but it was useless.

Steve managed to move the hammer a bit, which worried the Odinson for all of two seconds until he failed as well.

"Haha. Nothing." Thor laughed and took a sip, relieved.

He might be a better man than he was prior to landing on Earth as a mortal but he was very attached to Mjolnir. It had clarified his worth in his father's all seeing eyes. More importantly, he had earned the right to wield it.

"It's imprinted. Whosoever carries Thor's fingerprints is, I think, the literal translation?" Tony was still trying to figure out the trick to the hammer.

"Yes, well that's a very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor picked Mjolnir off the table, twirling and catching it in his hand.

"You're all not worthy."

Groans sounded from throughout the room.

"May I try?"

Everyone scrambled to get into defensive stances and positions. Clint fell off his barstool and on his ass. Hard.

Weapons raised, the Avengers scanned the room for the intruder. There was no one.

Cloaked then. 

"JARVIS, scan for additonal heat signatures in the room. The non-Avenger variety." Tony's gauntlet was armed and ready as he spoke to the A.I.

"I'm sorry, sir. I am unable to do so. Something is preventing me from carrying out your order."

"Halt. I come in peace. I do not seek to fight you." The female voice spoke again. Each Avenger looked carefully around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Well then, show yourself."

"Lay down your arms and I will do so."

Tony edged closer to Thor and whispered. "Jeez, Thor. She talks just like you. Sound familiar?"

The God of Thunder shook his head in the negative. "No. I do not recognise the voice."

Once again the disembodied voice rung out.

"I cannot reveal myself to those who might inadvertently fire upon me and cause an all our war with my sisters."

"Sisters? Who is this woman" Tony muttered.

The Avengers, knowing that diplomacy wasn't necessarily Tony Stark's strongest suit (no pun intended), turned to Steve.

"Your call, Cap." Clint said, arrow at the ready.

Captain America thought for a moment. They had prepared contingencies, of course. But this intruder was invisible and JARVIS was of no help. It also seemed that whoever it was, they could have attacked them while they were distracted with the hammer earlier.

"You'll forgive us if we're a little wary of invisible strangers crashing our little party. I'll allow two of the Avengers to keep their weapons raised. Don't worry, they have a very specific skillset and are highly trained. The rest can just observe. Is that acceptable?" Steve said in a loud and clear voice, making a signal for everyone to follow his orders.

It was very quiet for a while. As if the invisible being was assessing each individual in the room.

"I accept your terms." Everyone whirled around to face the source of the voice.

A heavy cloak was removed, revealing a statuesque female form underneath.

"Greetings, Avengers. I am Diana of Themyscira. Princess of the Amazons."

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun with this. Wonder Woman has always been my favourite hero, even before my introduction to Marvel. Stay tuned.
> 
> p.s. This was inspired by the fact that Wonder Woman could lift Mjolnir quite easily. I just took the party scene and ran with it.


End file.
